FierroChase
by SapphireEverleigh
Summary: Blitzen and Hearth invite Magnus to breakfast the next morning at Chase Space, but before he goes to sleep he gets a surprise visitor. Just a story chalk full of FierroChase fluff.


**Just finished the Magnus Chase series, and am in love with Magnus and Alex. Decided to write a short piece, hope you enjoy and please review!**

I headed for my dresser, taking off my shirt as preparation to change into pajamas. Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door. A brief image of a green-haired-girl flashed through my mind, followed by the speeding of my heartbeat. For some reason, I wanted it to be her standing at the other side of the doorframe. I walked over to the doorway and opened it, when disappointment filled my chest.

 _Put a shirt on,_ Hearthstone signed, followed by Blitzen strolling in with a new chain-mail vest in his hand.

"Hello to you, too." I said, opening the door a little further so they could come in. I tried not to let on that I was upset, but Hearth caught up on those things really fast.

 _Are you okay?,_ He signed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I waved him off, turning my attention towards Blitzen. "Why are you guys here?"

"Well," Blitz started, "We just wanted to check in on you, make sure you were doing alright. Chase Space is open for business tonight, and we were wondering if you could stop by in the morning, maybe have breakfast with the guests and us."

"Okay," I complied, "Sure. Will you please get out of my room now?" Blitzen shrugged, then headed for the doorway and gestured for Hearth to follow. As he went to chase after Blitz, he signed to me, _And bring Alex, too. You probably don't have to put a shirt on for him._ He smiled thinly, the Hearth equivalent to hysterically laughing, then disappeared through the door.

"Her!" I called after him, though I knew he couldn't hear me, "She was a her today!" I started to walk back towards my dresser.

"Unless you know any other gender fluid people that you haven't told me about, what were you saying about me?" said a familiar voice. I turned my head towards the sound, and saw exactly who I had been hoping for earlier, decked out in a green-and-pink sweater vest and rose skinny jeans, complete with lime high top converse.

I will never understand how she pulls that off.

"Well?" she asked again, pulling me out of my trance.

"N-nothing," I stuttered, then placed my hand on the nape of my neck, suddenly very aware of the fact that the only thing I was wearing was a pair of shorts.

She walked towards me and put her hand on my bare chest.

"Do I have to decapitate you every time you fail to give me a direct answer?" She questioned, her feet tapping on the floor impatiently, but I couldn't really hear her. I was hyper aware of the exact distance between our faces, and the feel of her hand on my body.

"If you want," I said, because I wasn't really thinking straight. It was only later that I realized I had given her permission to kill me painfully. Usually she just kind of does it without asking.

"You know, that's not really what I want right now," she said, stepping closer still, so our noses were hovering slightly apart from each other. I could feel her breath on my face.

"No?" I said.

"No." She confirmed. "I want-"

Before she could finish her sentence I slipped my hand around her waist and pulled her the rest of the way in, pressing my lips to hers. I was pretty sure this was what she wanted, unless I had interpreted wrong and she was really just looking for a more painful way to kill me.

But I thought the way her lips complied with mine suggested otherwise.

I guided her hand along my bare chest, savoring the tingling sensation it brought me. We stayed there for what felt like hours, pressed against each other and drinking in the other's presence.

After what seemed like an eternity had passed, she pulled away.

"Was that along the lines of what you wanted?" I asked.

"Yeah," She said, a bit breathlessly, "That was definitely along the lines of what I wanted."

Suddenly, I heard laughter come from the doorway, and was unsurprised to find that Hearthstone and Blitz were back.

 _Way to go, Magnus!_ Hearth signed, though I didn't know whether her was referring to the kiss Alex and I had shared, or the fact that I hadn't gotten killed since her arrival.

"Wow," Blitz murmured to himself repeatedly, "Wowowow. Well, we came to tell you that we wouldn't be at the home past eleven, and that you shouldn't sleep in, but-" He glanced at Alex, then back to me, "It seems like you have a really good reason to sleep in."

"Blitzen!" I complained, while he stood, grinning in the doorway.

"Fine, fine I'll leave, no need to get feisty." He winked.

"LEAVE," I grumbled. He stood still.

"Now!" I said again, and he and Hearthstone finally vanished from my room, leaving Alex and me alone.

I turned to Alex, and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry," I said.

"No problem," she responded, then pulled me in and kissed me once again, though it felt like we had never stopped.


End file.
